1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micromechanical sensor element, e.g., an acceleration sensor, having two deflectable seismic mass elements.
2. Description of Related Art
Such micromechanical sensor elements are generally known. Published German patent document DE 100 00 368 A1, for example, describes an acceleration sensor having a substrate, which has an anchoring device, and a rotating mass, which is connected to the anchoring device via a bending spring device such that the rotating mass is elastically deflectable from its rest position. The rotating mass is furthermore developed as a rocker structure above electrode regions for detecting an acceleration in the z direction.